Shall We Dance?
by crystal tiara
Summary: It's Lucius and Narcissa's wedding anniversary, and Lucius seems to have forgotten. Or hasn't he? A short Lucius x Narcissa ficlet.


**Shall We Dance?**  
by crystal tiara

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note**: I hope you like this short Lucius/Narcissa fic, which occurs before the events in OotP. I haven't written a "Harry Potter" fic in a while, so if there might be any inaccuracies, please point them out to me. I must note, though, that this fic is not based on the movie of the same title. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Flames are not.

"It's our anniversary today," Narcissa casually reminded Lucius with a hint of annoyance in her voice as they sat down to dinner. Both Lucius and Narcissa really weren't the romantic type, but they did celebrate their wedding anniversary by dining at a classy restaurant or buying presents for each other. However, Narcissa had gotten used to Lucius taking her out or buying a present for her that she couldn't help but feel like something was missing this time. Could Lucius have forgotten?

Lucius, who was sitting across her, merely smiled and said nothing. It hadn't slipped his mind at all. But he wasn't going to give her just the usual presents that she always received during their wedding anniversary. Not tonight. Tonight it would be something else---more than just the usual dinner or a gift, and it was going to be a surprise. After all, he hadn't been paying that much attention to his wife lately, what with all the work he had to do for the Dark Lord and for the Ministry. Now was his chance to make up for it.

"You don't seem to be interested at all," the woman said, folding her arms across her chest. _Well_, she thought, _if I'd known this was going to be the case, then I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of buying you a sleek new robe._

Both said nothing as they resumed to eating their dinner. Not a single word was uttered, until minutes later when Narcissa excused herself to go to her room. No, _their_ room. Shortly after, Lucius finished his meal, and went up to follow her.

Narcissa sat down on the bed and sighed. How could Lucius have forgotten? Not that she was expecting him to remember, actually. But it did feel good to know that he cared enough to remember their anniversary. Perhaps this time he was so caught up in his work. She hadn't seen him these past few days, for he was always away on urgent business.

The door opened, and Narcissa looked to see someone enter the room. It was Lucius. He sat next to her, and Narcissa edged away slightly. "It isn't like you to forget," she said, slightly huffing, despite knowing that she was being a bit inconsiderate to be nagging about a forgotten anniversary when Lucius had been busy lately.

Lucius cleared his throat, at a loss on how to strike up conversation with her. "Narcissa, do you remember our first dance?"

"But of course," came the reply, "how could I forget? It was at a party hosted by your father, wasn't it? Bellatrix and Andromeda were dancing with the Lestrange brothers. And I was..."

"...Sitting on a table, refusing to dance with anyone," Lucius finished for her. "But I've always wanted to know why. You three sisters were all very good dancers."

The beautiful blonde woman gave a slight laugh. "I was feeling a bit awkward. I mean, the Malfoys are a very respected family. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, with so many people there to see me. Besides, I didn't really like the boys who were asking me to dance with them."

Her husband nodded. "I see."

"Then you came," continued Narcissa, "and asked me, _'Shall we dance?'_ I was initially hesitant and tongue-tied, but after you sweet-talked me, I gave in."

There was a wistful look on Lucius' face. "We danced and danced all night, and even enjoyed a slow dance under the moonlight. How young we were then, and what a night it was!"

"Oh, yes," Narcissa replied, her frustration gradually fading as they talked, "how fast time flies. It was one of the most memorable events in my life, and it's just a shame that an experience like that would probably be only once in a lifetime. But why do you ask about it all of a sudden?"

No reply. Lucius stood up and smiled. "Who said that it would only last once in a lifetime?" With that, familiar music resounded through the air, and Narcissa recognized it as the music playing during that night's dance. It made her feel sentimental, as if she was back in the event that transpired a few years past. Before she knew it, Lucius was moving closer to her. Taking her by the hand, they both got to their feet. He took out a box, which contained a pair of exquisitely crafted earrings, and gave it to her. Narcissa was taken aback. So he had remembered after all!

"Happy anniversary, Narcissa," he whispered, taking in the fragrant scent of her hair before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Shall we dance?" 


End file.
